


Gaucherie - Do you surrender?

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1391]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are working undercover as a couple at a party when Senior appears on scene and makes things awkward. The murder doesn't help matters either, but at least they can go home to each other when it's over.





	Gaucherie - Do you surrender?

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/20/2003 for the word [gaucherie](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/20/gaucherie).
> 
> gaucherie[ goh-shuh-ree; French gohshuh-ree ]  
noun, plural gau·che·ries [goh-shuh-reez; French gohshuh-ree] .  
lack of social grace, sensitivity, or acuteness; awkwardness; crudeness; tactlessness.  
an act, movement, etc., that is socially graceless, awkward, or tactless.
> 
> This is for Prompt #4 which is a lovely photo similar to the below by rose_malmaison of the June 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/199847.html).
> 
> P.S. I have no idea what happened here. Apologies for the crappiness.

Tony should have known that it would come to this as soon as his father appeared on the scene. He'd tried to warn Gibbs as soon as he heard Senior was in town, but Gibbs had given him one of those looks. The look that said be very careful what the next words out of your mouth are.

Then Tony had noticed Abby watching and he'd chosen to stay silent. She had a little smirk on her face like her favorite fantasy was about to come true or someone was about to get in trouble. He could tell Gibbs about Senior later. Or so he thought.

He didn’t realize that the team was getting roped into a security detail at the same fancy party that his father was in town for. Even worse, he was supposed to pose as a couple with Gibbs. He now understood why Abby looked so happy and Gibbs was so grouchy, he hated playing security.

The truth was if it wasn’t for his father, he would be happy with this turn of events as well. After all, pretending to be a couple with his boyfriend was no hardship at all. Unfortunately, his father didn’t know about him and Gibbs nor did he want him to and this basically destroyed any chance of his father not finding out.

At this point in time, he couldn’t even pull Gibbs aside and have the op canceled or a new plan figured out. They were already in place at the party when he spotted his father. Gibbs had noticed him staring across the room and spotted Senior too.

“Why is he here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Keep your mind on the op and ignore him.”

“Easier said than done Gibbs.”

“I know.” Gibbs frowned slightly. “It will be ok.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Come on, let’s dance,” Gibbs suggested, holding out his hand to Tony.

Tony nodded, allowing Gibbs to lead him out to the dance floor. He enjoyed dancing with Gibbs and hoped it would take his mind off of his father being here. He really hoped that the reason his father was here was not related to the reason they were providing security for this event.

NCIS had been called in to support an admiral and his gay son who had been getting death threats. On top of that, there’d been rumors that someone was going to use this party as a ruse to steal from the admiral. NCIS was supposed to stop both of these.

The hope had been that with Gibbs and Tony posing as a gay couple that whoever had been issuing gay death threats would see Gibbs and Tony and go after them first for daring to be gay in public. So Tony and Gibbs had been ordered to be as outrageous as possible. Meaning Gibbs dipped Tony and kissed him at the end of this dance.

“What the hell is this?” Senior shouted from across the ballroom.

Tony and Gibbs startled and pulled apart slightly to stare at Senior, who had stalked over to them and started spouting in an extremely loud voice how his son couldn’t possibly be with a man. It didn’t end there. No. Senior kept going, his voice getting louder and louder as he berated Tony for his job, his life partner, being gay, and finished by announcing to the entire room that Tony wasn’t his son any longer.

Needless to say everyone was now watching them and his father’s gaucherie. Tony could feel himself blushing. Gibbs just glared at Senior, well everyone really, but especially Senior.

“Dad. Gibbs is my partner. I’m sorry you don’t like it, but I’m not changing it.”

Senior sputtered, but Tony ignored him. Instead, he turned back to Gibbs indicating they should resume dancing. Before they could, they were interrupted again, “That was so cool.”

Tony looked around and noticed the admiral’s son looking at them with adoring eyes. The kid made him feel old. He looked about 21 and made Tony feel every day of his 38 years.

Protecting the kid was part of their job, though, and this was a chance to get in with the kid, so Tony and Gibbs stepped off the dance floor and moved off to a corner where they could have a quiet conversation, bringing the kid along with them.

“I can’t believe how you stood up to him. I’d never have been able to do that. I don’t know what I’d have done if my dad hadn’t been supportive.”

“You’re lucky to have a supportive dad, but when it really matters, you can find the strength to do anything,” Gibbs offered while Tony recovered.

“That strength is always inside you ready for you to discover it,” Tony agreed.

“I wish my boyfriend had some of this strength you talk about. He wasn’t even willing to come to the party for fear he or I might get injured.”

“Well we’ll do our best to prevent that.”

The admiral wandered over and the topic of conversation changed to more mundane things like how they were enjoying the party and thanking them for coming. Over his earpiece, Tony could hear the backup team taking down someone for theft. Apparently, someone had decided to take advantage of everyone’s distraction during Senior’s commotion to perform a theft of some sort. 

It would remain to be seen if it was what they had heard rumors about or if they still needed to keep an eye out for that too. The admiral had a nice collection of priceless Navy artifacts that no one wanted to be stolen. Tony had a suspicion that there were pieces worth even more than the Navy artifacts as the admiral had seemed a bit touchy about whether he could afford this party or not.

Still they couldn’t spend the whole party talking to the kid and eventually resumed dancing. They danced so close together that some would call it risque and continued to dip and kiss whenever they felt like it. Tony had no idea if it was working. He hadn’t seen anyone that looked like they were carrying besides security. 

Senior had vanished and Tony was grateful for that. One run in with his dad at this thing was more than enough. Hearing that they’d apprehended Senior in the admiral’s study left Tony’s stomach filled with dread. What had his father been doing? 

He tried to keep his thoughts on the party and looking for anyone who might be trying to kill the admiral or his son, but they kept straying to Senior being arrested. He knew his father was shady, but he’d thought he stayed on the morally grey side of things and didn’t actually move in criminal circles. Fortunately, it wasn’t much longer before the party was drawing to a close and everyone was leaving.

Unfortunately, they hadn’t found anyone responsible for the death threats which meant some teams would have to stay on protection detail for the admiral and his son until they figured out who was behind those. Tony was just happy that he could go home with Gibbs tonight. They’d have to come back tomorrow and figure out why nothing had happened at the party like they’d expected, but for now they could relax at least a little.

Of course, they hadn’t even made it home before they were being called back in. Apparently, while the party had been going on someone had been brutally murdering the son’s boyfriend. The admiral’s son had gone over to see his boyfriend after the party and called NCIS in a panic when he found him.

Tony felt bad for the guy, but was quite happy to let McGee be the one to comfort him and take his statement. He also felt kind of bad to have a crime scene to work instead of death threat speculation. Though, he couldn’t help wondering if this attack was targeted at the dead guy or at causing pain to the admiral and his son.

They were no closer to figuring out who was behind it when at the end of the next day. The entire team ended up falling asleep at their desks, except possibly Gibbs. You never could tell if that guy slept or not.

Despite many leads, nothing was panning out on the second day too. Finally, it was obvious that they weren’t going to find anything today either and with a snarl, Gibbs told everyone to head home.

The team separated and headed home, Tony taking his car to Gibbs’ place knowing Gibbs would be along eventually. In his tiredness, Tony didn’t even realize there was someone already in Gibbs’ house until it was too late. When Gibbs got home, Tony wasn’t there anymore, but his car was.

When Tony woke up, he found himself handcuffed naked to a bed. He was in a small room with no windows. He could tell he’d been drugged and wondered what the plan was.

A man about five feet entered the room. “Now, it’s time to make you pay.”

“Pay for what? Also, aren’t you a little small?”

“I captured you, didn’t I?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Why am I here?”

“Why to suffer for your crimes, of course.”

“What crimes?”

“Being gay,” the guy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Tony should have known better.

Tony shook his head. “That’s not actually a crime you know.”

“It should be.” He snarled, “That’s what’s wrong with the world these days. I’ll show you.”

Tony realized this guy was crazy and there would be no sense talked into him. He just hoped that Gibbs found him soon.

As the guy advanced with a knife, Tony tried again to get out of the handcuffs, but they were too tight for that. After that, there was no more talking beyond the occasional, “Have you stopped being gay, yet?”

Tony was too busy trying to avoid the guy or take him down as the guy sliced him up and otherwise tortured him, however, he pleased. He only stopped when Tony was unconscious. When Tony woke up it would start all over again.

He’d managed to get out of the cuffs, but that didn’t help since there was only one door and no other way out of the room. The door was always locked Tony had tried. He could hear maniacal laughter sometimes and just wanted out of there. 

He wondered how long it would be before Gibbs showed up. He would never surrender to this guy no matter what the guy did to him, but damn the cuts hurt. So far they were mostly superficial, but Tony knew that couldn’t last. 

“Have you stopped being gay, yet? Do you give up?”

“I won’t put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door…” Tony sang.

The guy bared his teeth and charged at Tony with the knife again. They battled and once again Tony ended up unconscious. When he woke again, he wondered what day it was and if Gibbs would find him today.

The guy was starting to get complacent and think that he could dominate Tony no matter what. He didn’t even bother re-handcuffing Tony or doing anything to prevent Tony from trying to escape as soon as the door opened. Tony knew if he could just catch the guy by surprise that he would be home free. 

So instead of obviously being awake, he decided to start faking sleep. He hoped that the guy would think he was really asleep and he could get the jump on him then. The next time the door opened, however, it was Gibbs and Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

“Tony!”

“I’m alright, Gibbs. Just a lot of abrasions and knife cuts. He hadn’t gotten too serious, yet.”

Gibbs nodded, accepting what his agent was telling him for now. After they wrapped up the case, Tony couldn’t help asking, “Can we stay at my place?”

Gibbs nodded. “Meet you there?”

“Yeah.”

Tony was happy to be able to change into normal clothes and just relax at his place finally. He couldn’t help the smirk as he realized his father was probably still in a holding cell somewhere. This was only further reinforced by Gibbs murmuring, “Senior’s been asking after you”

Tony nodded. He wasn’t vindictive, but he wasn’t in a hurry to help the man out of a situation of his own making either. Especially not, when he had Gibbs here in his home, exactly where he wanted him. He needed this, after what he’d experienced. Needed the reminder that they were both still alive and happy. Love was the only thing he would ever surrender to.

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again. It's time for the NCIS SeSa. Calling all NCIS authors. Want a story written for you? Willing to spread some holiday cheer and write a story for someone else? Then sign up for the SeSa [here](https://ncis-sesa.livejournal.com/25025.html) or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_SeSa_2019/profile). Make sure you read the rules.
> 
> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
